


Combat: Sexy Style

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Series: Fairy Tail Fight [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Sort Of, Spoilers, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N participates in a fighting competition. Think strip poker but with combat. No smut in this one but there is in the sequel
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Female Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Series: Fairy Tail Fight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829260
Kudos: 18





	Combat: Sexy Style

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Clothes come off in this chapter but there's no sex or anything
> 
> Word Count: 1,910
> 
> Estimated read time: 10 minutes

The guild all sat in the hall with frowns. Everyone was bored. Even I was bored, and I was incredibly easily entertained.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and I all sat at a table. We each fiddled with something to provide some form of entertainment. There were no jobs on the board, so we felt relatively useless. I picked at the bracelet on my wrist and sighed.

It seemed like the day would go on like this forever, but finally, Cana stood up. "Alright, Fairytail, let's all admit it. We're bored! Ha!" She laughed, clearly very drunk. I didn't know Cana could even get drunk. "So let's play a game. Everyone scoot the tables and chairs against the wall."

We had no idea what Cana had in mind, but anything is better than pulling up splinters from the tables. So we all did as we were told without question.

"I wonder what we're going to play?" Wendy asked.

Cana looked over at Wendy, who was talking to Romeo. She hiccuped and said, "Oh no, no, no, no. Wendy and Romeo can't play. They (hic) have to go away."

"W- why?" Wendy asked, her lip trembling.

"Too young!" Cana answered and swayed a bit. "Oh, and Master has to go away, too."

"WHAT?!" Master yelled. The whole guild, aside from Wendy, Romeo, and Master, were beginning to get the idea.

"You're too old and perverted to play," Cana answered shortly.

She ended up dragging Romeo, Wendy, and Master out of the guildhall before standing on the bar and addressing the rest of us again. "Alright, this game's called Combat: Sexy Style."

I was right. I just knew Cana was going to suggest a sexual game.

"What is it, exactly?" Asked Lucy.

"Well," Cana drunkenly laughed, "We all take turns fighting each other, and if you lose, you have to take off one piece of clothing! The match between two people has a lot of rounds until one of them is completely naked."

I knew it was going to be something like that. I spoke up, "So what's the objective of the game?"

"To get laid!"

We all laughed. Drunk Cana sure was fun.

"Alright, everyone write down your name on a piece of paper and put it in this bowl." She pulled a blue bowl out of a cupboard and held it out. She tossed her name in first, and we all threw in a piece of paper. We all stood against the wall, waiting for the first pairing. Cana ominously drew one name and then another. She laughed really hard, making us all murmur in concern. Oh god, please say it isn't me!

She announced the first name, "Juvia!"

Juvia walked to the middle of the room to get ready for a fight. "Juvia is ready to fight whoever is her opponent. She will save herself for Grey-sama!"

Cana snickered, "And Grey Fullbuster!"

Juvia's face was priceless. Grey walked into the center, preparing his magic.

"Ready? FIGHT!"

Grey stripped and launched himself at Juvia, but before he could land a hit, Cana screamed, "STOP! Juvia wins the match!"

"What?" Grey yelled, "How?"

Cana shook her head. "You are naked, Grey. You were the first one naked, so you lose."

Grey grumbled and left the middle of the room, and Juvia stumbled away, blushing fiercely.

"The next competitors are Lucy Heartfilia and Loke!"

Lucy screamed, "What? Loke's a spirit!"

Loke suddenly appeared beside her. "Yes, but I am also technically a Fairytail member, and I can't wait for this, Lucy."

"Fine," she grumbled, "but I won't hold back!"

The two battled it out, but Lucy won because she had so many spirits, while Loke is only one: Leo. Lucy stood there without her top, but still with her bra and Loke (or should I call him Leo?) was completely naked. Leo/Loke came over and took her arm, leading her behind closed doors. We all knew what was going on back there...

"Next match," Cana announced, "will be with... Natsu Dragneel!"

Oh great, I'd hate to be the unlucky girl fighting him. Personally, I know I would never beat him. I've got light magic. It's incredibly powerful but I've yet to master it.

"...and Y/N!"

Oh no. I've got to fight my crush, who is going to crush me. So I'll be naked. In front of the whole guild. Oh well, some of the other girls will probably end up naked, too... right?

I walked into the center of the floor, heart thudding in my chest. Truthfully, I was scared. I know Natsu won't severely injure me, he just has to pin me down for ten seconds to win, but once I'm almost naked, that'll be a bit too intimate for my liking. Well, I shouldn't say that. I'm going to love it, but not in front of the whole guild.

Natsu smirked at me and said, "I'm all fired up!"

Great. I'm going to burn to death.

"Ready?" Cana shouted. No, no I was not ready, and I never will be, "Get set!" It doesn't matter how much I prepare, I'm gonna die, "And..." Ugh, the suspense! "FIGHT!"

Natsu launched forward, fist aflame. I quickly dodged and hit him with a burst of light. He clearly didn't expect to miss, because he rolled onto the floor, allowing me time to straddle him and pin his wrists down for ten seconds. Woah! I just won the first round!

I released Natsu, who stood and took off his scarf. I've never seen him with it off, and it felt odd, seeing him without it.

Cana decided to change it up a bit to keep it interesting and instead said, "3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"

Natsu came at me again with a roar. I blocked it and when the smoke cleared I summoned a bright ball of light to blind him and tackled him to the floor. He landed on his stomach and I restrained his arms behind his back for the time I needed before releasing him. How did I win that? Was he holding back? He slid off his vest, leaving him shirtless. Damn, that was a sight to see.

Cana once again counted down from three and screamed, "FIGHT!"

This time when Natsu lunged, I tried to dodge, but he changed direction and leaped on top of me. We tumbled to the ground, and he held me down for ten seconds. Great. What was I going to take off? I decided on a shoe and tossed it aside.

"Hey!" Natsu told Cana, "That's not fair, she just took off a shoe!"

Cana chuckled, "Well, it's gotta come off eventually. It fits in the rules.

Natsu and I fought until I had lost my other shoe and both socks. I was down to just the big things. Natsu lost both of his shoes and his belt. We were both kind of tired, but this wasn't over yet.

"FIGHT!"

Natsu and I both jumped and our fists met in the middle. We clashed until I won and Natsu had to sacrifice that thing that goes on over his pants.

Again, we battled until he won and I had to decide on what to take off. Skirt or shirt? I decided on my skirt so that I showed my underwear, but I could also fight a lot easier now.

I eased the material down over my legs and tossed it to the side. Natsu looked at my legs before looking back at me, lighting his fist on fire.

"FIGHT!" We punched, kicked, roared (although that was all Natsu) until he straddled me and pinned my wrists down for those dreadful and yet delightful ten seconds.

He released me with a smirk and a glint in his eye. I stood. The panties or shirt? Not a hard question: shirt. I slid it off so that I stood in front of Natsu and the whole guild in just panties and a bra. I was starting to really regret this. Fear began to set in.

We fought once more and I won, so Natsu took off his pants. Now we both stood in just our underwear (and bra. Except Natsu didn't have a bra. Ha, that's a funny thought... Natsu wearing a bra!)

The next battle began. If I lost, I'd be so humiliated in front of the guild. I couldn't afford to lose. This wasn't a game anymore.

"Ready! Get set! FIGHT!" Cana shouted.

I came at him with everything I had. It was a mess of kicks and grunts of pain, and a bit of blood until I suffered a direct hit from Natsu's wing attack. I collapsed. He walked towards me to pin me down for those ten seconds but I stumbled to my feet. He raised his eyebrows, but just shouted, "FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!"

I tried to dodge but the attack hit my shin. I fell to the ground and he came over, straddling me like he did before and pinning my wrists down. All the other times I just gave in because I knew he'd win, but this time I thrashed with all of my remaining energy.

I heard Cana begin the countdown, "10!"

No! I couldn't be humiliated like this. I kicked harder and tried to get my wrists out of Natsu's iron grip.

"9!"

NO! I WILL FREE MYSELF!

"8!"

I could feel my eyes sting. I was running out of time.

"7!"

Natsu finally looked down at me. His eyes widened. I must have let a tear fall. Oh no...

"6!"

"Y/N, are you okay?" he whispered, just loud enough that I could hear.

"5!"

I shook my head and kicked with another small burst of energy. I used all of my power to struggle but it did no good.

"4!"

"What's wrong?" His voice was so quiet I could barely even hear it.

"3!"

"I'm going to be humiliated. I... I can't..." I whispered back. I yanked my wrist but it didn't budge.

"2!"

"Play along!" He whispered quickly. What did he mean by that?

"1! Natsu w-"

Natsu threw himself off of me and clutched his side as if I had hit him somehow.

"Well, this is a turn of events! Y/N managed to land a hit on Natsu just before she lost. If she can beat him now, she wins!"

I stood up slowly and looked at him. Play along? Oh... now I understand.

I summoned a ball of light and charged towards him, throwing it. I had made sure the ball looked a lot scarier than it really was, I didn't want to hurt him after what he did for me.

It hit him in the chest. At first, he just stood there, then he collapsed. I was fully aware that the blast hadn't actually done that. He was letting me win. I ran forward and pinned him down. He faked struggling, but it was easy to hold him down.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Y/N WINS! AND NOW WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, A PEAK IN NATSU'S PANTS!"

The guild laughed as Cana swayed and took another drink.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered to him.

"Don't be," he smiled, "I don't care."

I released him and he threw off his boxers and bowed dramatically to the crowd. The girls gasped and the guys threw him envious looks as he redressed himself. I yanked on my clothes again and sat down in the back of the guild.

Maybe Natsu had some decency in him, after all.


End file.
